


The shield students discontinued

by Savannacaredo (orphan_account)



Category: Spider-Man (Cartoon 2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28598814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Savannacaredo
Summary: After the attacks of the symbiots, Nick Furry the director of Shield knows that it’s time to set up a team, but can they work together?
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Wade Wilson aka Deadpool  
Felicia Hardy aka Black cat  
Harry Osborn aka hobgoblin new name Nightshade   
Sam aka Nova


	2. Kidnapping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of all the times Harry has been kidnap, he would have never have guessed it would actually be Nick Fury behind it just to ask him to join shield.

As Harry walked to school, someone blew a dart in his neck a sleep dart. He fell asleep when he woke up he was tied to a chair. Nick fury sat in front of him, “hu I never would of guessed you would have the balls to kidnap me,” Harry said. “I also kidnapped Deadpool, black cat, and Nova your not special Hobgoblin,” Fury said. Harry pulled the rope away and asked,” so what do you want?” “I want you to join the team,” Nick said. “Um why can’t you get someone else to join,” Harry asked. “Says the boy who keeps being weapons, can make himself a new identity, a billionaire, and was trained by the best,” Fury said. “And don’t lie you’ve been trained by Matt Murdoff, black panther, Fisk, and many others.” “Can I have some time to think about it?” Harry asked. “I know where to find you when I need you it’s not that hard. Harry said as he left.


	3. I want in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry need something to distract him so guess he’s in shield now.

He walked into webs to see Peter and Mj flirting with each other it made his sick his heart breaking a little more each day. They were happy Mj would lie or hurt Peter like Harry did because that’s all he was Oc was right you cant trust an Osborn they have secrets in secrets. He tried to forget about Peter he went on a few dates with girls and boys, but nothing worked. He prefer fighting then over dating anytime of the day. He sighed Peter was going to kill him if he ever found out so Harry would keep his mouth shut and say nothing. “Okay I want in, but I have to go by a new identity how about nightshade?” Harry said. “That fine welcome to the team you already know the others so you all will be in webs so you all are close I pulled some stings so you all are at the same school so it will be easier to do missions,” Nick said. “Hu so I’m going to be mother hen of a bitch, a suicidal manic and a child,” Harry said. “Yup,” Nick said,”good luck.” Harry sighed this was going to be fun he was goi to die.


	4. The new students

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group with an attitude and don’t deal with other people’s shit.

Felicia, Wade, and Nova walked inside the school. Felicia had long gray hair, black clothing. Wade had black hair with red dye and black clothes and then Nova who had black hair wore regular jeans and a light blue shirt. “Hey Wade, Felicia, and Nova,” Harry greeting them. “Hey Harry what’s tipping,” Wade said. “Nothing just the usual,” Harry said. Suddenly Peter ran in and bumped into Felicia, “ sorry new student,” Peter said as he ran off. “That’s Peter Parker,” Harry said. “Oh the kid that’s always late,” Sam said. “Yup just stay out of trouble okay,” Harry said. “Won’t be that hard,” Felicia said with a smile. At lunch, Felicia grabbed Harry by the arm,” come on your sitting with us today,” Felicia said taking him to their table. Peter glared at them and Felicia giving him a sly smile and a haha glare. “I don’t like the new students,” Peter declared. Miles looked at the group who was laughing and talking,” Harry thinks they’re fine.” Peter was walking down the stairs when he was stopped by Felicia,” look we may have started off with the wrong foot, but Harry isn’t yours so stop acting like you owe him.” That was weird Peter thought it’s nit like he liked Harry I mean he and him were really good friends, but no, even though he is attractive. Peter stopped his thoughts right there.


	5. Nightshade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry makes a new costume and has to deal with spiders.

The costume was all black with a white domino mask and a hood and a mask to go over his mouth and nose with a voice ampifirer (the thing that hero’s use to change their voice). He also has two daggers, a grappling hook, and other small gadgets. He was swinging from building to building when he heard an alarm go off he saw 5 guy with guys breaking into a bank and demanding money. “Hey I think you should do that,” Harry said. On if the guys laughed,” and who are you?” “The names nightshade saying aS he threw sais (it’s the things that mai uses in the avatar)at the bad guy pinning his arms to the wall. One of the guys started to shot at him he jumped and weaved away from the bullets taking the guys mask and pulling it so he couldn’t see and tripping him in his back. It happened so fast all the guys were down in like a minute,” oh thank thank you,” the store lady said giving him a hug. “Just doing my job,” Harry said patting her head. As he swung off soon he was webbed to a building. There stood Spider-Man, kid arachnid, ghost spider, and spider girl. “I haven’t done anything,” Harry said. “Yay I know I just need to know whose side your on,” Spider-Man said. “Listen Spider-Man I do what I please,” Harry said cutting away the web. “Now if you excuse me I got to go,” as he swung off. Peter just glared at him underneath his mask he seemed familiar, but were.


End file.
